My Christmas List Orochimaru Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: Ever wonder what Orochimaru wants for Christmas? Well this... is what he wants. Please R&R!


My Christmas List (Orochimaru Style!)

**(Note: Before I go into the next chapter of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker, I thought I might want to work on this fanfic first. You could say that this is the sequel to Orochimaru X Sasuke Funny Kiss Scene, but except it's Christmas in this story, My Christmas List (Orochimaru Style!) Anyways, please enjoy the sequel to Orochimaru X Sasuke Funny Kiss Scene. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays, everyone! -_-) **

Story:

Ever wonder what Orochimaru wants for Christmas? Well this... is what he wants. Please R&R!

It was Christmas time at Orochimaru's lair and the land of Otogakure (The Hidden Sound Village), and everyone at the lair was celebrating Christmas with their master. Orochimaru was in his room reading a copy of his Christmas List on his computer. He already sent the original Christmas List to Santa by printing it out, folding the paper, putting it in the envelope, and putting it in the mailbox outside his lair.

All the Sound Ninja at Orochimaru's lair were having a Christmas party.

During the Christmas party, Sasuke was making out with his girlfriend, Karin.

**(Note: I'm not really a big fan of SasuKarin as I am with SasuSaku, so I thought I might add a little bit of romance between SasuKarin. Oh and don't worry, SasuSaku fans, I'm still a big fan of SasuSaku.)**

"So Sasuke-kun, what's your Christmas wish, hmmm?" asked Karin waiting for an answer from Sasuke.

"To be with you... on Christmas." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Oh Sasuke-kun..." said Karin as she continued making out with Sasuke.

Just then, Kabuto came on the stage, walked up to the microphone, and said:

"Everyone, could I please have your attention? Thank you. Now... I know that you're all having a good time with your friends and loved ones, but Lord Orochimaru wants to read you his Christmas list, so please listen, okay? That includes _you_, Sasuke."

"Karin, do I have to listen to what Orochimaru wants for Christmas?" asked an annoyed Sasuke as he looked at Karin.

"Sasuke, he's our master. Of course you have to listen to his Christmas list. Who knows? It might be a good one." said Karin.

"Karin, last time on his birthday, he kissed me and almost slept with me! You think I'm going to let him kiss me again? Uh-uh! There's no way! No way! And if Orochimaru does try to kiss me again, then I'm going to the bathroom to puke." said Sasuke.

"Okay, I didn't need to hear that." said Karin who was quite disgusted at what Sasuke said.

Orochimaru then came onstage and walked up to the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you're having a good time here at my lair. Now... I am going to read you my Christmas list. Here's what _I _want for Christmas." said Orochimaru as he started reading his list.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year, I just want only a few presents for Christmas this year. And those presents are:_

_ destroy the Hidden Leaf Village._

_ kill everyone in that village._

_ kill Tsunade._

_ kill Naruto Uzumaki, the one who wishes to become Hokage._

_ kill Madara Uchiha._

An angry Sasuke then said:

"No way, Orochimaru! You are not going to kill my uncle! No way!"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" whispered an angry Karin as Orchimaru continued reading his Christmas list.

_ kill Itachi Uchiha._

"Uh, he's already dead. I didn't kill him, he just died of some kind of illness or something."

"Sasuke, can you please let Orochimaru talk, and shut up?" asked Suigetsu.

"Yes, Suigetsu." said Sasuke as Orochimaru continued reading his Christmas list to the audience.

_ conquer the world._

_And at last, but not least..._

_ marry Sasuke Uchiha._

"Oh...heck no. NO WAY, OROCHIMARU! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO KISS YOU AT OUR SO-CALLED "WEDDING", THEN YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE A SICK PERVERT! THAT'S WHY!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Don't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that!" cried an angry Kabuto as he was insulted at the way that Sasuke yelled at his master.

"Anyways... Sasuke... come here." said Orochimaru.

"Why?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"Just do what I say and come over here." said an impatient Orochimaru.

"Fine." muttered an angry Sasuke as he walked up to where Orochimaru was on the stage.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Misletoe. You know what that means, don't you, Sasuke-kun?" asked Orochimaru as he took out a misletoe.

"Oh... heck... no." said Sasuke.

"Time for the kiss." said Orochimaru.

_"Alright Sasuke. You can do this. Although you were disgusted the first time, you better not throw up this time." _said Sasuke to himself.

And just like last time, Orochimaru put his long, slimy, and snake-like tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth, and began kissing him, in front of everyone, and in front of Karin, Sasuke's own girlfriend!

After Orochimaru stopped kissing Sasuke, he asked:

"Well, now will you marry me?"

Sasuke's face then turned green as he ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. He then threw up and was disgusted at the way that his own master, Orochimaru had kissed him a second time! But worst of all... he asked Sasuke to marry him!

Orochimaru then followed Sasuke and stood behind the bathroom door which was closed as Sasuke continued throwing up.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" asked Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, I'm going to kill you." said Sasuke as he continued throwing up.

"I love you too." said Orochimaru.

"Gah!" cried an angry Sasuke.


End file.
